1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for multiple purposes and more particularly to a tool for turning valve wheels and handles, turning plugs in barrel or drum pour openings and air vents, driving sockets, use as a drift pin, turning screws and prying, among other uses.
2. Description of the Prior art and Objects of the Invention
It is a well recognized problem that valves, both large and small, can be difficult to turn. Steam plants, chemical plants and refineries, ships, food processing plants, among a wide variety of operations, have valves covering a wide range of sizes, the activation of which can be difficult to turn without some assistance. Frequently in locations where valves are located, drums or barrels are also used and which must be opened and closed. A need exists for a simple durable valve-actuating tool which can be readily carried by an operator in such a plant.
Previously, tools have been developed to handle separately certain of the capabilities of the present invention. The Pella Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,252 teaches a valve wrench with a rim grip and a spoke grip. This device works on a large wheel and grasps the wheel in one way, namely a spoke adjacent the rim and on an annular portion of the rim itself. The device taught by Pella does provide a useable device for wheels that are sufficiently large and have compatible design. The device taught by Pella is bulky, and if made of a light metal such as aluminum, breaks easily and is still bulky to carry. The device taught by Pella can be difficult to use in a restricted or confined space due to the limited manner in which the device of Pella can be mounted on a wheel. The Pella device has no application for opening and closing drums or other uses and is limited as to the valve wheels that it can engage. The device of Pella must also be removed from a wheel and be repositioned when changing the direction of rotation.
A wrench for turning the plugs in drums or barrels is taught in the Umbdenstock Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,665. Umbdenstock teaches a handle with a series of tangs extending from two opposite sides of a handle. All the protrusions or tangs have a rectangular elongated cross section and several of the tangs have V-shaped edges. The tangs are spaced from one another so that a variety of combinations are available to engage plugs of various sizes and shapes. This device clearly met a need in its day but plugs in drums, although not all the same, have been greatly standardized. Also, drums also have an opening used as a vent, in addition to the opening for pouring and filling, which needs to opened and closed and most preferably with the same tool used to open the pour opening for filling and pouring. Umbdenstock does not deal with that issue.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which among other uses can engage, actuate and operate valves of a wide variety of sizes and configurations and also to open and close pour openings and vent openings of drums and barrels.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which, among other uses, can engage the wheel of a valve on either a spoke, a rim or both depending on the size, configuration and location of the wheel.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which, among other uses, can be used as a drive for sockets of two different sizes.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool, which among other uses, can be used as both a screw driver and as a pry bar.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool, which among other uses, can be used as a drift pin for aligning openings in multiple layered work pieces.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which can be produced economically.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which is strong, durable and rugged.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which can be easily carried to be available as needed in the work area.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tool which can be manufactured by various techniques using different materials.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.